A Forbidden Love
by KirinGlomper
Summary: Kaoru has been kidnapped by Enishi, and waits every day for Kenshin to rescue her. But what happens when she begins to have second thoughts about her relationship with the rurouni? Can Enishi really look that good compared to Kenshin? EnishiKaoru pairing.
1. Stranded

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X, or any of the characters._

_Author's Note: This is only my second fanfic, and I've only been working on it since Christmas, but I think it's coming along quite nicely. Unfortunately, I've been skipping around in the writing of this, so the second chapter may be a while (I do currently have parts of chapter 4 and 5 written, though).  
Although I do love Kenshin/Kaoru romances, I decided to write something a little less cliché, so here it is - an Enishi/Kaoru romance. Also, I only had the flashback to this event from Samurai X to base things off of, and I changed things around a bit. For the most part, the story follows what originally happened (plus a few added things). Hope you guys enjoy - I've had fun writing it up to this point._

* * *

**Chapter 1—Stranded**

It had been three days since she had been kidnapped. And Kaoru longed to see Kenshin more than anything. Actually, she longed to know what was going on more than anything. And her prayers were about to be answered. Ebony locks shifted as Kaoru Kamiya turned her head. Heavy footsteps carried Enishi Yukishiro out onto the patio, where Kaoru stood. "Kaoru Kamiya." His voice was like water falling over rocks—smooth, yet coarse at the same time. "As far as I can tell, you're the one the Battousai holds sacred in his life right now. Am I correct?" The man turned his gaze upon the young woman.

"What do you want with me?" she almost begged.

"I want the Battousai to suffer like I did. When he arrives, I'm going to kill you right in front of him, like he did to my sister. Then I'm going to kill him." Enishi grinned, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "If he doesn't come," he shrugged, "I don't care what happens to you."

Her face was stricken with dismay. It was not her own life she feared for, but Kenshin's. Oh, how Kaoru longed for him to rescue her—she knew he would—and yet, she wanted him to stay away for his own sake. Already deep were his wounds and it was not her intention to make them any deeper. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Every moment of every day, she longed for the rurouni to accept her, and for her to be able to heal his scars. But she knew that she alone could not heal him.

Kaoru was pulled from her thoughts as Enishi's heavy footsteps carried him back into the house, away from Kaoru and the scent of the fresh open breeze. Moments after Enishi left, Kaoru turned and walked into the house. Her footsteps were light pitter-patters on the wood behind Enishi's heavy thuds. "What do you want, girl?" he called out as Kaoru continued to follow him. His voice seemed heavy, dragged down by his own remorse.

Kaoru's footsteps immediately stopped. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. When she said nothing, Enishi turned to glare at her with turquoise eyes, and caught her gaping. What she was gaping at, he had no clue. Enishi gave her a questioning look, and Kaoru promptly shut her mouth.

With a disgruntled look, Enishi turned back around and continued down the hall. Kaoru did not follow him, but went back in the direction she had come, and then headed toward the kitchen.

While Kaoru made her way to the kitchen, Enishi returned to his room. There he slumped into an old oak chair. Reaching into his coat pocket, he removed a worn leather-bound diary, which he promptly began to read. Turquoise eyes cast a pained look over the pages as he read. The words his sister, Tomoe, had written on these old pages confused him no matter how many times he read them.

"Why sister? Why nee-chan? What did you see in the Battousai? What does this girl see in him?" he questioned, slamming the book shut with a disheartened sigh.

"Excuse me," came the timid voice of Kaoru as she slid his door open with a foot and a hip; her hands were occupied by a tray. "I just thought you might like some breakfast." She paused, watching his face for a reaction. "I mean, it's not any extra trouble to cook for two instead of one." Enishi's expression remained blank, his face emotionless. Kaoru's face dropped as she silently stepped over to him and set the tray on the small table beside his chair. She turned and left without another word.

As Kaoru slid the door shut, she slumped to the floor with a heavy sigh. Enishi's non-sociability bothered Kaoru, and yet she felt some motherly compassion for the guy. His depressed manner, however, seemed to drain her of energy. It just was not the same without Kenshin to keep her cheery disposition present.

As Kaoru sat in deep thought just outside the room, Enishi did the same within. This young woman made no sense to him. Why would she take the trouble to do something kind for him, when she knew he was just going to kill her in the end? Ever since he had brought the girl to the island, his mind had begun searching for answers to questions he had never paid any mind to before. Was he wrong in seeking revenge? Miss Kaoru was becoming an awful lot like Tomoe had been—a mother, as well as the lover of the Battousai. "Nee-chan, am I doing the right thing?" he questioned aloud, before shaking his head. _Of course I'm doing the right thing. That bastard murdered my sister in cold blood._ A heavy fist slammed against the table, rattling the tray on it, which caused Enishi to glance over in shock. In his rage, he had almost forgotten about the breakfast Kaoru had made for him.

With a heavy sigh, Kaoru stood from her place in the hall and returned to the small room Enishi had denoted as hers during her stay. The door was shut silently behind her as Kaoru made her way to the small window in the room, which gazed across the patio and out over the open sea. _When will he come for me?_ she questioned as she rested her elbows on the windowsill, and in turn rested her head in her hands. Although it had been merely days, it seemed likes eons had gone on since she had seen Kenshin. Until this last encounter with Enishi, she hadn't actually realized how much she longed to see Kenshin again. Unlike her captor, Kenshin was kind, gentle, understanding, and a hell of a lot more sociable. A heavy sigh escaped Kaoru as she watched the sea spray coming from the waves crashing against the cliff.

In the room next door, Enishi was staring at the same sea spray, his thoughts slowly drifting from Tomoe to Kaoru. What was this strange thing he was suddenly feeling for the girl? The food she had cooked for him had been mediocre, but better than anything he himself could cook. Her kindness was genuine, but it wasn't as if he had never received kindness before. Enishi simply could not figure it out. It frustrated him to a point of exhaustion, so he simply curled up comfortably in his chair. Within minutes he was sound asleep, muttering the name of his long-dead sister.

It was growing dark when Kaoru entered Enishi's room. Her plan was merely to pick up his tray and leave, but she was suddenly distracted by his rasping voice. "Sister," his voice called out into the darkness. Kaoru shushed him gently, taking a blanket off a well-worn chest and slipping it over him. She tucked the corners in, casting him a motherly glance. "Good night," she cooed, before picking up his tray and leaving.

The next morning, Enishi awoke warm, a feeling of comfort and safety washed over him. The girl had obviously come during the night. He would see to it that it never happened again. While he slept, he was vulnerable—not a state he wanted anyone to see him in. Casting the blanket aside, he stood and stretched. Reaching over to the small end table, he poured himself a glass of wine, which he took with him as he exited the room.

As he had expected, Enishi found Kaoru gazing out over the ocean, watching for any sign that Kenshin had come to rescue her. For all Enishi know, Kenshin didn't really hold Kaoru sacred, and was willing to let her rot in the natural prison of his island. Unfortunately, Kaoru had_ no_ doubt in her mind that the Battousai would come.

As Enishi's heavy footsteps reached the young woman's ears, Kaoru turned. The look Enishi received was forlorn. It was obvious she was desperate to be rescued; she wanted to be with Enishi no longer. "Don't give me that look, wench," he spat. "It's not as if I enjoy being around you, either." Her eyes were doubtful as he spoke. After seeing her face, he turned right back around and sulked into the house. Enishi was still sulking when he grabbed his Wanbato in his free hand and left for the small dojo-like building he used to train in.

Enishi grumbled angrily under his breath as he stormed off to the training hall. His wine slopped lazily as he hastily moved, large red droplets spilling over the crystalline edges of the glass. It had been a long time since he had allowed someone like her to get the better of him. Of course, the only reason was because he wouldn't allow himself to slay her. _No, not yet,_ he thought. _She's no use to me dead. At least, not until the Battousai has arrived._ The thought of killing the girl in front of Kenshin made him giddy, and a sadistic smile crossed his face, giving him the look of a homicidal maniac.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had remained on the patio, her forlorn gaze cast once more over the ocean. Strom clouds were approaching—an ominous sign. _A storm means that Kenshin certainly will not arrive today, or tomorrow, or the day after that._ Kaoru sighed. _Only a fool would sail through a storm like that._ The rough wind that preceded the storm had arrived. It yanked at Kaoru's hair, whipping the ebony locks in every direction. Her hands grew red as a cold front approached, strengthening the already harsh wind. But she felt as if it were her duty to stand and watch for her beloved to arrive, no matter how harsh the storm.

Soon, however, a heavy rain began to fall, drenching Kaoru. She returned inside, only to find herself being watched by Enishi, who had apparently returned from training. "There are spare clothes in your room."

"Thank you." Kaoru entered her room to find that he had left a new kimono on her bed. Upon unfolding it, she found it was the most beautiful kimono she had ever laid eyes on. The majority of the cloth was a pale pink, almost white, with the hem and sleeve ends fading to black. An ornate flowering plum tree had been painted across the span of the dress. Kaoru immediately put it on, admiring herself in the mirror that stood by the door.

When she left her room, Kaoru found that Enishi had been waiting for her. A small smile crossed his face, although it was gone in an instant—Kaoru, however, had been fast enough to see the smile grace his normally indifferent face. Now that Enishi had seen her in the kimono, he promptly returned to his room. Kaoru was flustered; she followed after him. "What is with you?" she demanded. "You wait until you can see me in this kimono, and then you sulk off like it were any other day. You make no sense to me."

Enishi had stood and walked over to her, and was now circling her like a hawk. "I don't make sense, eh? Would you like me to come onto you?" At his words, he brought his face close to the side of hes. His breath was heavy on her neck and chin, and she could smell the sweet stench of sweat on his body. Enishi was too close for comfort, Kaoru decided, as she took a step back from him; he matched her step with one of his own, which carried him even closer to her than he had been before. Again, his breath fell heavily on her neck, causing her to flinch. "What's wrong?" he questioned mockingly. "I thought this was what you wanted." A wicked grin crossed his face as he wrapped an arm around her slender waist, pulling her to him.

Kaoru squirmed in his grasp, causing him to hold on tighter. Soon, he had her grasped so tightly her feet had been lifted off the ground. She kicked her feet out, but to no avail. The kimono she was wearing prevented her from kicking out too far. Kaoru gasped as her obi sash fell to the ground, Enishi having untied it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she almost screamed.

He pressed his lips to hers before she had time to say anything else, however. As she pulled back from him, a sadistic smile graced his face. "Now wasn't that fun, precious?" Enishi asked, throwing her to the ground with a chuckle.

Kaoru whimpered when she hit the hard floor, her kimono falling open to reveal her undergarments. As soon as Enishi's back was turned, she grabbed the obi sash and sprinted out of the room. Her breath came in heavy gasps as she flung herself onto her bed, soaking the sheets with her tears. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, sprawled out on her bed, her kimono open. Some time around midnight, Kaoru subconsciously heard a rustling in her room, and felt skin against her own. She was in too deep of a sleep, however, to consciously recognize it, and so dozed on.

She later awoke, the sun blazing across her face, and the covers of her bed pulled up over her body. A strange sensation swept over her as she attempted not to recall the events of the night before. The harder she tried to forget, however, the faster the memories flooded back. Kaoru decided she would have to make an attempt to avoid Enishi until Kenshin came to rescue her.

As she crawled out of bed, she found it was odd that she was wearing a robe, even though she didn't remember changing. The kimono she had been wearing had been hung up on the wardrobe door. Taking the kimono from the wardrobe, she dressed and left her room. She did not make it very far, though, as she ran head-on into Enishi, who had been exiting his own room. "Sorry," she mumbled, casting her gaze to the floor. Enishi made no comment, but picked up his Wanbato and left for the training hall.

Kaoru spent a very lonely day inside, brooding over the events of the previous night. She was confused by what had taken place between the two of them. Enishi had most certainly kissed her, but for what purpose? "More importantly, why did the bastard have to be my first kiss?" she whined, throwing her body backwards onto the bed.

Kaoru had been saving her very first kiss for the only man for her—Kenshin. But Enishi had gone and wasted it. _He's going to pay,_ she thought, her outlook on the situation changing from avoidance to murderous intent.


	2. A Love Sprung From Hate

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X, or any of the characters (no matter how much I wish I did)_

_Author's Note: All right - sorry this took so long, but things are rather hectic. Don't expect me to update frequently, since I don't have the time. I'm currently trying to balance school, 4-H, four stories, raising money to go to Japan, etc. Thank you for understanding._

**Chapter 2—A Love Sprung From Hate**

Kaoru stormed out of the bedroom, her usually light footsteps mutated into thunderous tantrums. Her rage carried her through the trees and straight into the training hall, where Enishi stood in mute shock. "Enishi," the young woman fumed, brandishing at him a stick she had collected during her rampage toward the building. Kaoru clenched her teeth together as she made a sorry attempt to take up a fighting stance—something that was very difficult to do in a kimono.

Enishi could have sworn he heard Kaoru growl at him, or maybe at the resistant kimono. Either way, it really did not matter. Slinging his Wanbato over his shoulder, Enishi threw Kaoru an indifferent look. "Yes?" With his free hand, Enishi slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose until they rested once more in their usual position.

"I hate you!" Kaoru screamed, lunging blindly forward at Enishi. Her foot caught on the hem of her kimono, causing her to slide off balance. Her swing went through, though; Enishi, however, was able to dodge it with ease. Kaoru continued to swing at him, missing again and again. Each time Kaoru swung, Enishi dodged, until they were sliding around the training hall in synchronized movements that closely resembled a dance. This "dance" lasted for quite some time, Kaoru's movements restricted by her kimono, until at last her fragile body could take no more of the reckless exercise. Sweat beaded across her face as her whole body gave in, slumping forward. The stick hit the wooden floor with a clatter, her body following it.

Before her body reached the ground, however, Enishi reached out and caught her, pulling her into his rough embrace. He sheathed his sword before pulling Kaoru's small body close to his chest and carrying her away. The evening had grown late, and only the stars guided his path through the forest back to the house. The journey seemed to take hours, and all the while Enishi was aware of Kaoru's breath trickling against the bare skin of his chest.

By the time they reached the safety of the house, a gentle rain had begun to fall, misting itself across both Kaoru and Enishi's bodies. As soon as Enishi reached his room, he laid Kaoru on the bed and removed her clothing, replacing the wet kimono with a dry robe. Enishi's hand lingered on her shoulder, slowly moving up her neck and across her face. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep. Pulling up a chair beside the bed, Enishi took a seat in it. Before long, he had fallen asleep at Kaoru's side.

Within hours Kaoru had awoken. Her attack on Enishi was a hazy memory in her mind as she sat up. Once again, she realized that someone had changed her clothing during the course of the night. She glanced around, immediately noticing that her kimono was wet and hanging out to dry. Kaoru also realized that Enishi had fallen asleep, apparently watching over her. She was relieved, yet shocked that Enishi had taken such good care of her after she had so rashly attacked him. As Kaoru continued to look on, Enishi stirred, turquoise eyes blinking open. A smile flashed across his face, giving him a very gentle look; Kaoru returned his smile and she suddenly realized how white his teeth were. The connection between them lasted only moments as Enishi gained complete consciousness and tossed an indifferent look upon his face once more.

Kaoru sighed, breaking the now-awkward silence. "I'm sorry. I'll go back to my room." Pulling her robe tightly across her chest, Kaoru left the room and returned to her own bedroom. Pulling the sheets back, she crawled into her bed and shut her eyes. Kaoru fell asleep quickly, right into a nightmare-ridden slumber.

Kaoru stirred during the night, thrashing about in her sheets. She dreamed a terrible nightmare, her feelings for Kenshin battling the developing emotions she didn't even know she had for Enishi.

The red-haired rurouni stood on the beach, a furious wind whipping his ponytail about in every direction as harsh waves crashed violently in the background. Enishi stood opposite him, the last rays of the setting sun reflecting mercilessly off the lenses of his glasses. Drawing his Wanbato, Enishi slid forward, slicing his blade through the air. At the same time, Kenshin unsheathed his Sakabatou, parrying the attack. The sound of the two blades clashing together made a deafening roar in Kaoru's ears, causing her to jump in alarm. The battle commenced, until Kenshin slipped up on a follow-through. The Wanbato screamed through the air, slicing through both flesh and bone with a sonance so sickening it could make anyone ill. Chestnut locks streamed across the rurouni's face, resembling the blood teeming from the gash across his shoulder and chest, as he fell to the ground.

_With a flick of his wrist, Enishi expelled the blood from his blade, and then returned it to its sheath. Meanwhile, all Kaoru could do was stare in mute shock at Kenshin's lifeless form, his lavender eyes wide open. Her body was frozen, both physically and emotionally. Kaoru could neither move nor weep, no matter how hard she tried._

Suddenly, everything went dark, and then Kaoru found herself awake, staring up at the blank ceiling. Tears leaked down her cheeks, and she realized she was covered in sweat and shivering terribly. Kaoru wanted to scream, to cry out for help, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out; her throat was dry. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kaoru rose from her bed, pulling on a pair of slippers. She slipped out of her room, heading toward the kitchen. Halfway there, she reached a hallway lit only by the moon, which was presently absent. Kaoru slowed her pace, wary of running into something, or someone, in the hall. Her slowed speed, however, did nothing to prevent her from running into a solid object. She stumbled back, reaching out to grab something to keep her from falling. Kaoru had no need to grab anything, though, as someone reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Kaoru yelped in shock as Enishi's hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her close. His other arm wrapped around her waist, locking her slender body against his broad one. Kaoru wanted to scream out, but Enishi silenced her as he leaned over, his face moving dangerously close to hers. Like before, he surprised her when he pressed his lips against hers. Unlike before, though, this kiss was tender, his lips warm and comforting against her own. The sweet taste of his lips was more than she could have ever desired, she realized. As quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended, leaving Kaoru slightly perplexed.

"Enishi?" she questioned, gazing up into his turquoise eyes. He made no response, but let go of Kaoru and pushed past her. "W-wait, Enishi!" she called out to him as she followed in his footsteps. But he ignored her, and continued on into his room. Kaoru sighed, turning back toward the kitchen. She didn't understand Enishi at all. Why had he kissed her, and then acted as if he didn't even know she was there? "Humph," she grumbled, storming into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she realized it was too dark to see what she was doing, and so she turned right back around and headed toward her room.

Kaoru could not get back to sleep, not only because of her encounter with Enishi, but because she was terrified of being haunted by the nightmare again.

It was several more hours before Kaoru decided it was late enough in the morning to rise. As Enishi exited his room, Kaoru did the same from hers. A look of disgust was plastered on her face as she stormed past Enishi, receiving the exact reaction she was looking for. His normally indifferent expression changed to a slightly disgruntled one. A sly smile overtook Kaoru's features when she saw the look on his face. After what he had done to her the previous night, she figured the Jinchuu Mafia leader deserved a little messing with.

As quickly as the emotion had appeared on Enishi's face, it disappeared, allowing him to get on with his day. Like usual, he picked up his Wanbato and headed for the training hall. Kaoru was now fuming. Why was he so stubborn? Trailing behind him, Kaoru was rather obvious, but she paid no heed. All she was worried about now was giving that self-centered little bastard a taste of his own medicine.

When Kaoru reached the training hall, she watched as Enishi threw his shirt aside. She was suddenly aware of her heightened heartbeat and shallow breathing. _Is he really capable of getting me this flustered?_ she questioned of herself. Sighing, Kaoru also now realized that her anger had subsided. In fact, as she watched Enishi, she couldn't figure out how she could have even been mad at him in the first place.

The sun shone in through the misty windows of the hall, casting rays of light here and there. As Enishi moved, he momentarily stepped into the light, giving his bare skin a golden hue. A lovesick sigh escaped Kaoru's lips before she could stop it. _No_, she mentally berated herself. _This can't be happening_. Turning around, she leaned her back against the railing, shaking her head in disgust at herself. "What was I thinking? I have to be faithful to Kenshin, no matter what happens. Besides," she continued, "he'll be coming to rescue me any day now."

"You still believe that?" Kaoru jumped as Enishi's rough voice sounded from behind her. Turning, she found that he was leaning against the other side of the railing, staring at her with intense turquoise eyes.

"Of course I do," she returned.

Enishi merely shrugged and, carrying his Wanbato over his shoulder, turned back toward the house and walked away.

Kaoru followed after him, though the entire trip back to the house was painfully silent. As soon as they reached the house, however, she decided it was time to bring up the topic of the previous night. Questions about the kiss were gnawing away uncomfortably at her insides. "E-enishi?" she started, stopping just inside the door. He paused too, throwing her a quick glance to assure her that he was listening. "About last night—" She paused. Kaoru hadn't realized how touchy the topic was to her until she tried to talk about it. "Well, I mean—" Again, she paused. "What I'm trying to say is—" She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "Why did you kiss me?" The words suddenly just came out, as if she hadn't been stuttering over it before.

A look of confusion crossed Enishi's face as she turned to look at her. "What?"

A hot blush crept up Kaoru's neck and cheeks, tingeing her face a soft pink hue. "Last night. When I ran into you in the hall, and you abruptly kissed me, then left just as suddenly—" She stopped talking because of the look on his face. "What?"

A confused and almost angry expression had crossed Enishi's face now. "What the _hell_ are you talking about woman?"

Kaoru wanted to scream at him—he was so goddamn frustrating. "Last night, in the hall. You grabbed me and kissed me, and then walked away without saying anything," she spat, temper growing ravenously.

Enishi simply ignored her growing temper, and turned around. He walked into his bedroom, continuing to ignore Kaoru's fits. Enishi listened as Kaoru stormed out onto the balcony, slamming the door shut behind her. It was hours before he dared venture outside, and when he did, she was fast asleep, curled up in the chair, no doubt having been gazing longingly out over the vast ocean. Enishi knew that the tension between the two of them had grown over the past few days. Even though Kaoru seemed to have a healing effect on him, he figured it was probably better for her to leave—she obviously didn't want to be around him any longer. Unfortunately for her, though, he wasn't about to go back on his word for her sake. No—he was still going to kill the Battousai. Afterward, if he decided to spare her life, he would provide her transportation back to Tokyo. He dared not make her suffer through anymore of his inhospitable nature.

It seemed as if it had become habit for Enishi to put Kaoru to bed. An unusual smile graced his face as strong arms lifted her lithe figure and carried her to her room. Ebony locks spilled over the girl's pale face as he gently laid her on the bed. An arm shifted, ruffling the sheets slightly. A quiet moan escaped moist lips, causing Enishi to glance up in surprise. Turquoise eyes perused the girl's porcelain face, catching on her moist lips.

Enishi was suddenly aware as his heartbeat skyrocketed—Kaoru truly had a mysterious effect on him. In fact, he now had the strangest feeling that the growing sickness in his stomach was love. "No," he growled under his breath. His breath caught in his throat, though, as Kaoru shifted in her sleep, again ruffling stark white sheets. A heavy sigh escaped pursed lips as Enishi turned and left.

The sun shone blindingly in through Enishi's window, causing him to wince painfully as he stumbled to raise a shielding hand before his eyes.

"Good morning," a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed Kaoru cheerily greeted a waking Enishi, breakfast tray in hand.

"What time is it?"

"Just about noon, I'd have to say."

Turquoise eyes flung wide. "Noon?" Sheets flew across the bed as Enishi, bed robe falling around his waist, sprinted across the room past the befuddled Kaoru.

"What's the matter?"

"I…erm…oh…" Enishi stopped, half-dressed. The Jinchuu Mafia leader had had the strangest feeling that he was back in China, and late for a meeting. "It's nothing," he said, regaining his composure. "I simply dislike sleeping in."

"Oh. Well, I brought you some food." Kaoru stepped forward with the food. At the same moment, Enishi moved forward as well. A hand flew to Kaoru's mouth as the tray fell, spilling an array of sauces down Enishi's front. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry." Reaching up, Kaoru began to help Enishi take his top off. "Let me wash that for you."

Enishi pulled at the cloth, causing Kaoru's hand to slip. It landed on the warm skin of his chest, and her pale cheeks suddenly turned a bright shade of pink. Enishi reached up to his chest and took Kaoru's incriminating hand. She looked up at him, her blush deepening.

Before Enishi could stop himself, his lips had found Kaoru's. Her lips were warm and moist against his own dry lips, and her hand was soft in his rough, calloused one. The kiss lasted only moments, but as soon as Enishi pulled back, Kaoru leaned back in for a more passionate encounter.

Enishi couldn't believe it. Apparently, it was the third time he had kissed her, but only the first time that she had readily kissed him. Unlike the other two times, though, this kiss was passionate. It was full of lust, and Enishi couldn't help but run his hands down Kaoru's slender body. 

Pulling her hand from his grasp, Kaoru placed both hands against Enishi's well-muscled chest and closed the gap between them. Lips still locked with his, she could both feel and hear the pitter-patter of his heart. It was soothing, even as Kaoru suddenly realized what she was doing. _I'm betraying Kenshin,_ she began to think, but then she thought again. _No, Kenshin has never laid any claim to me._ And with that thought implanted in her mind, Kaoru pulled back with a lovesick grin. "Gods, you're a good kisser," she sighed, a hand flying to cover her mouth when she realized what she had just said. Enishi's response was a soft, airy chuckle.

Kaoru returned to her own room. Lying down on her bed, she found that sleep would elude her for several more hours. By the time Kaoru captured sleep, the sun was low on the horizon. As she closed her eyes, she fancied she also saw a ship.


	3. The Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X, or any of the characters._

_Author's Note: All right. I know this has taken me a long time (and it's rather short), but things have been pretty crazy lately. Luckily, though, with Spring Break, I've had some time to write. While I've been working on this chapter, I've also been doing a bit on the next chapter, so if things work out like I want them to, that will be done sometime relatively soon. Of course, I can't promise anything since Finals are going to be coming up fast. And thank you to those of you who left reviews. The recent couple of reviews I received really motivated me to finish up this chapter._

**Chapter 3—The Rescue**

It had been nearly a month since Enishi had kidnapped Kaoru, and Kenshin still had not shown up. Kaoru rested her elbow on the windowsill as she watched Enishi training. His muscles rippled as he moved, the morning sunlight glimmering across his sweat-drenched body. The young woman sighed, puffing out her cheeks. For the past week, Kaoru had been able to find nothing to do but watch Enishi train, preparing for his upcoming battle with Kenshin—that is, if Kenshin ever showed up. Since the last day, Kaoru had also become slightly doubtful about whether or not Kenshin would rescue her.

Letting his arm drop down to his side, his Wanbato resting against the ground, Enishi reached up with his free hand to wipe the sweat from his face. As he did so, his gaze locked with Kaoru's. Enishi noticed a faint blush on the girl's face. She immediately dropped her gaze, and Enishi picked his sword back up. He moved swiftly, his sword slicing through the air in an inhuman fashion. Kaoru had to admit it—his Wattojutsu was amazing. Sighing once more, Kaoru turned to return to the house, ebony hair flashing in the sun. She actually enjoyed watching Enishi train, but she decided it was best to get her mind off him. Lately, any time she began to think of Kenshin and him rescuing her, her mind wandered to thoughts of Enishi. _I must be going crazy. It's all this seclusion_, she thought as she tried to shake yet another thought of him from her mind.

Upon reaching the house, Kaoru took up her spot at the balcony. Navy blues eyes gazed once more out at the open sea. As she did, she noticed a white block on the horizon. "Kenshin," she gasped. Racing through the house, she ran headlong into Enishi.

"Come on," he demanded, grabbing her wrist. "We're going to the beach to meet the Battousai." Kaoru nodded, prying her arm from Enishi's stone grip. She noticed that his Wanbato was tucked back into its sheath, and a flame of vengeance seemed to burn in his turquoise eyes. Kaoru was led down through the thick shrubbery until they reached the soft sand of the beach, where Kenshin stood waiting. His long red hair was being whipped viciously by the wind, giving him a demonic appearance.

Enishi's arm flung out to stop Kaoru as she attempted to run to Kenshin. "Stay here," he commanded as he stepped out into the light, moving toward the Battousai. "So, you came, _Battousai_." Enishi spat the title, the words venom on his tongue. Kenshin remained silent, motionless.

"Please, Kaoru," Kenshin called out to the waiting girl, a look of complete calm on his face. "Please be patient for a moment. There is nothing to fear."

Kaoru nodded obediently as Enishi and Kenshin both stepped forward, each man taking up his own stance. Within moments, the two blades had clashed, the vibration of steel against steel echoing across land and sea, disrupting the tranquil tone of the waves on the sand. The battle commenced for several minutes that felt like ages to Kaoru. Finally, the two stopped moving, a contrast to what had been, only moments ago, a blur of hair, flesh, and steel.

Taking a step forward, Enishi yelled out angrily, "I have nothing! Who am I to protect now?"

Kenshin's sword connected with Enishi's shoulder, sending him to the ground. A look of shock came over his face as his glasses fell to the soft sand, making no sound. With a slight grunt, Enishi stood, his Wanbato raised, matching his look of anger and hatred.

"Enishi," Kenshin said, kneeling in the sand before the man, his sword cast aside. "I'm sorry. I cannot end the guilt I bear. If giving my life could somehow make yours easier, though, I would gladly give it."

"Then you will bear this punishment?" Enishi asked rhetorically, taking a stance as if to embed the steel in Kenshin's neck. He faltered, however, as Kaoru knelt over Kenshin, blocking the sword's path.

Suddenly in the girl, Enishi saw Tomoe, and for once she wasn't smiling. The Wanbato fell to the ground, making a soft thud in the sand. "Sister," he sobbed, collapsing to his knees. Kaoru moved toward him, reaching out to hold him protectively in her arms. He immediately pressed his face into her lap. She hushed him as he continued to cry for Tomoe.

"Miss Kaoru." Kenshin approached the two, causing Kaoru to look up and into the eyes of the swordsman. "Thank you." It wasn't the first time he had given her his thanks, but it still made her heart flutter.

"Let's go home," Kaoru requested, giving the broken man before her a last pat on the head before standing and taking Kenshin's hand.

As Kaoru stepped into the rowboat that Kenshin had waiting at the shoreline, she couldn't help but throw one last longing glance over her shoulder at Enishi. His body was no longer curled on the sand; he was standing. He looked different, though. The fire that had burned so brightly in his eyes was gone, and he looked almost lifeless. Kaoru raised a hand and waved. Her gesture was returned by the most melancholy look she had ever seen. In fact, it reminded her of a young child who had just lost its dog.

Kaoru's attention was redirected, however, as Kenshin pushed the small boat out into the water and gracefully leapt in. It was only a few minutes row until they reached a larger ship. It took Kaoru several moments to realize that Kenshin was saying her name.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, arms outstretched. She didn't register what he was trying to get her to do. "Miss Kaoru," he said again after receiving a blank look. "Hold on to me so we can get on the ship."

"Oh," Kaoru said blankly, wrapping her arms around Kenshin's neck as he lifted her in his arms. With a light but strong step, Kenshin elevated them up to the deck of the ship. "Thank you." Kaoru's voice was emotionless as she spoke.

Kenshin set the young woman down, but kept his grasp on her long enough to speak. "Miss Kaoru, if you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm here for you." Kaoru nodded, and Kenshin released his grip.

Of course she wanted to talk to Kenshin about it, but she was sure her speech would betray her. Her chances with Kenshin would be crushed if something like, 'I think I'm in love with Enishi,' ever came out. She stopped thinking a moment and wished she could hit the rewind button. Had she just thought that? _That's absurd,_ she thought. _After all that seclusion from society, I simply lusted for affection. It was only a crush._

But was it really?


	4. The Missing Link

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned RK and it's characters, I don't._

_A/N: All right, another short chapter. And the next one will be short as well, but they're chalk full of important information that will lead up to something phenomenal…if only I knew what that "phenomenal" something was going to be…hmm…Anyway, the next chapter is basically done, too, I believe, since I had all week during STAR testing to write. coughcough Actually, the next chapter probably needs some filling in, but I might not add extra garbage to it. I might just post it up extremely short. Whatever. Back to what I wanted to say…Thank you so very much to my loyal readers!_

**Chapter 4—The Missing Link**

It had been nearly two months since being rescued, and Kaoru's mind still often wandered to thoughts of Enishi. She had been informed a week after her rescue that Enishi had been taken to prison. Many times she had worried over his well-being, and had even considered visiting him. Ever since she had returned, her relationship with Kenshin had begun to deteriorate. She didn't feel as close to him anymore. For the first time since she had fallen for him, Kaoru realized that something was missing. What is was, though, she had no idea.

"Hey, Tanuki!" the voice of Yahiko rang out through the training hall. Kaoru looked up, a peeved expression on her face. She had, once again, been thinking of Enishi, and had paused in her swing, giving Yahiko an open shot at his sensei. "What's wrong with you?"

It was true—Kaoru had been restless, distracted, and completely unlike herself lately. "Sorry, Yahiko. Your lesson's done for today." Kaoru shuffled out of the hall, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru looked up at the sound of Kenshin's voice. "May I talk with you?" Kaoru nodded in response. She was shocked when Kenshin pulled her close. "Miss Kaoru, are you all right?"

Kaoru nodded, blushing at the closeness between herself and Kenshin.

"Good," he whispered, before locking his lips with Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes flung wide, but she slowly relaxed into the kiss. His lips were warm against hers, but as she had thought many times, something was missing. Maybe it was simply her own passion that was lacking. _No_, she thought. _That's only a result of what's really missing_.

"Kaoru," Kenshin began as he pulled back. Holding her face in his hands, the rurouni cast her a saddened and worried look. "You don't seem all right. Please tell me what's wrong."

A single tear slid down Kaoru's pale face. "Can we visit Enishi?" she requested.

Kenshin gave her yet another worried glance, but nodded in consent.

"You can go in now," a gruff-looking guard informed Kaoru, as he pushed open the door to a small room. Kaoru walked in, Kenshin at her heels.

"Enishi!" Kaoru cried out as she spotted the man sitting in a very uncomfortable-looking wooden chair. The young woman almost ran to him, but held herself back. A hand rose to stifle a half-sob. Even when Kaoru had been staying with Enishi, she had never seen him in such a terrible state. He had grown extremely lean over the past couple of months, and his eyes no longer held the flame of revenge. In fact, he looked quite docile now.

The platinum-haired man glanced up, recognition flashing across his face. Why Kaoru had thought he might not recognize her, she had no idea. But it lightened her heart to know that he really did remember her. "How have you been?" she asked, taking a seat across from him. Kenshin stood behind her, watching the two.

"Fine," he responded.

_Wow_, she thought. _It's nice to hear his voice again_. "And how have they been treating you here?" Kaoru reached across to wipe a smudge from his face, causing him to flinch; she abruptly pulled her hand back. Enishi turned to face a different wall, refusing to answer her question. She tried a different approach. "Have you been lonely?"

Enishi glared at her. "Why would I be lonely?" he almost snarled. "I lived on my own for ten years. What makes you think I would suddenly get lonely?"

_Good_, Kaoru thought. _At least he's talking now_.

Kaoru's inquiry continued on until finally the guard returned to take Enishi back to his cell. When Enishi stood, Kaoru stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, but received no response from him. Biting her lip as she stepped back, Kaoru fought hard to hold back her tears. Enishi left with the guard without so much as a word of parting, or even a gesture or facial expression. It broke Kaoru's heart.

The ride back to the dojo was hard for Kaoru. She wanted so badly to let her emotion out—to break down and cry right there. But she couldn't with Kenshin around. She had no idea what might happen if Kenshin were to discover the feelings she had for Enishi that were once again surfacing. And with Enishi in prison, Kenshin was all she had. She sighed heavily, concealing a half-sob that she had carelessly let escape.

Kaoru flinched when Kenshin reached across and placed his hand on her knee. "Miss Kaoru. You don't have to keep secrets from me, that you don't."

At his words, Kaoru looked up, a shocked expression on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked timidly, avoiding Kenshin's gaze.

"Miss Kaoru, I know there's something you're not telling me. You haven't been the same since you returned."

Well, he certainly had something there. Kaoru had hoped that no one would notice her strange behavior, but it seemed as if the exact opposite had occurred. Almost everyone seemed to have noticed the change. Sighing, Kaoru gave in. "I'm worried about Enishi." That was all she was going to say, she decided. Kenshin would never be allowed to know of her feelings for Enishi.

Kenshin simply nodded, his eyes closed. Kaoru figured he was thinking. After a few moments, Kenshin continued. "I'm sorry you don't feel you can trust me."

The rest of the ride back to the dojo was filled with an awkward silence. Kaoru could feel her heart pounding in her throat, and she was sure Kenshin could hear the deafening beats. He made no obvious notice of it, though.

It seemed like it had been hours when the carriage finally stopped outside the dojo, and the door swung open. Kenshin allowed Kaoru to step out first, then followed closely behind her. Kaoru was startled when Kenshin touched her shoulder very lightly, tenderly. His eyes were sorrowful as she looked back at him, and for the first time, she realized she was breaking what little of the rurouni's heart Tomoe had left intact.

"I'm sorry Kenshin," was all Kaoru could manage as unexpected and unwanted tears flooded down her face, and she wrapped her arms around the man standing before her.

Kenshin returned her embrace, his fingers stroking slowly across her head and through her hair. "Everything will be all right, that it will." Kaoru could only nod. Slipping his arm underneath her legs, Kenshin carried the still-crying Kaoru into her bedroom, where he laid her on the mattress.

"Please stay with me," she whispered. Kenshin nodded before taking a seat beside Kaoru. And then it hit her—what was lacking wasn't her passion. It was trust. She realized that Kenshin already knew about her feelings for Enishi, and he most likely thought he was going to lose Kaoru. "Kenshin," Kaoru began, sitting up suddenly and wrapping her arms around the rurouni. "I promise I'll never leave you."


	5. News of Escape

_A/N: As you can probably tell, I decided to simply throw this up without any added fillers, since I was too lazy to add any crap to make it longer. Who cares anyway, right?_

**Chapter 5—News of Escape**

The next morning, Kaoru awoke to find that Kenshin was fast asleep beside her. A smile crossed her face as she reached over and brushed a loose strand of chestnut hair from his delicate face, and he stirred ever so slightly. This normally would have been a wondrous moment for Kaoru, knowing that she truly had Kenshin's affections, but it was not. As she looked at the slender swordsman, she began comparing him to Enishi. It was true that both men yielded their swords like no other, and that they were both passionate about what they did, but other than that, they outwardly had no similarities. Kenshin was quiet, gentle, and small. Enishi, on the other hand, was rough and muscled. Kenshin was polished. Enishi was coarse. And yet, Kaoru couldn't help but feel that Enishi's "bad boy" attitude was only a gimmick. She knew that inside him was a kinder, gentler man.

Her thoughts had begun to drift even further, until Kenshin stirred again. Kaoru looked over as the swordsman's eyes blinked open, and a timid smile crossed his face. "Good morning," he said, as he stretched out his arms and yawned. Kaoru couldn't help but smile—it was cute.

"Good morning," she returned. Flopping down on her stomach, Kaoru reached out and ran her fingers over the delicate features of Kenshin's face, causing him to smile. It felt nice to be so intimate with Kenshin, and yet, she had a hard time keeping her mind from wandering. But she focused hard on the man before her, promising herself she would once again love Kenshin as she had before.

That promise faded from her mind, however, as she began to visit Enishi more consistently. In fact, she was now visiting him at least once a week. Since she had begun visiting, she noticed a change in him. The broken man was slowly healing and opening up to her. What she didn't notice, though, was that Kenshin was now breaking. He no longer went with Kaoru to visit, but stayed at the dojo to do chores, or insisted he needed to go into town. Kaoru didn't mind at all. Actually, she rather liked being alone with Enishi.

Hearty laughter filled the room, and Kaoru smiled even wider. Sitting across the table from Enishi, she rested her slender hands on top of his large, rough ones. Kaoru's eyes seemed to twinkle with happiness as she and Enishi spoke, and she could feel Enishi's own joy. That joy faded slightly, though, as the door swung open. In stepped the guard to once again end the visit. Lifting Kaoru's hand to his lips, Enishi kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion before standing and following the guard out. Kaoru left directly behind them.

Instead of going home as usual, Kaoru turned toward the Akabeko. She had promised Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko that she would buy them dinner. When she arrived, Sano and Yahiko were waiting impatiently, but Kenshin had yet to arrive.

"He's late. It's his own fault if he misses out," Sanosuke told Kaoru, urging her to let them order without the rurouni.

"Oh, all right," Kaoru gave in.

Kaoru began to worry when they had finished and Kenshin still had not arrived. _Maybe he forgot,_ she tried to convince herself. _Maybe he's at home._ Leaving Sanosuke and Yahiko, who said they had plans, Kaoru returned to the dojo. When she arrived, Kenshin was standing in the doorway. "Thank Heavens you're all…right," Kaoru stumbled over her own sentence as she saw the look on Kenshin's face. "What is it?"

"We have to get you out of here," he said.

"But why?"

"Enishi's escaped, and the police have reason to believe he may be coming after you again."


	6. A Claim to Stake

_A/N: Well, I'm rather amazed that I managed to pull off another chapter before finals. Actually, I kind of got inspired to write part of this chapter while I was watching a Rurouni Kenshin music video to the DDR version of the song _Butterfly_. My other inspiration for this chapter was a Naruto music video to the song_ Everytime We Touch _by Cascada. Actually, as I continued writing this chapter, I found I was under the influence of many different songs, though most of them were love songs. Anyway, hopefully I'll have at least one or two more chapters posted before I leave for Japan mid-July. If not, I'll post again in August. Oh yeah—for those of you who are unfamiliar with the word_ osculate_, it means_ to kiss

**Chapter 6—A Claim to Stake**

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru demanded angrily, hands on her hips.

"Please Miss Kaoru," Kenshin pleaded, stepping forward and placing a hand on her arm. Kaoru immediately pulled her arm away from his touch, causing Kenshin to frown slightly.

"Why should I be afraid of him?"

"Because that's not everything they told me."

"What else is there?"

A hint of fear entered Kenshin's voice when he next spoke, something Kaoru had never witnessed. "They said he had been murmuring things in his sleep about killing the Battousai's girl."

Kaoru raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Why would Enishi want to murder her, the woman who had shown him love during his time of need? Kaoru was again shocked when Kenshin stepped close to Kaoru and wrapped his arms tightly about her, pulling her close to him—similar to the way he had hugged her before leaving for Kyoto. However, this time it was not Kaoru who was crying—it was Kenshin.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said his name timidly, affectionately cradling his head against her bosom.

Silent tears rolled down the swordsman's face, soaking the cloth of Kaoru's kimono.

Kaoru had never seen Kenshin so emotional, and it almost scared her. "Kenshin," she said his name again, lifting his chin up so that she could look him in the eye. "Please don't be afraid. I have you to protect me." But as Kaoru watched the emotion flickering across Kenshin's face, she realized that he would not be there to protect her. She was suddenly aware that Enishi had had time to gather his thoughts and his emotions, and prepare himself. And Kenshin, softening with time, would not be able to stop him. Kaoru would be slaughtered like an animal at market, and there was nothing Kenshin could do to prevent it. He already saw her as being dead.

Tears of fear welled in Kaoru's navy blue eyes.

"Kenshin," she sobbed out the rurouni's name, tears now rolling hastily down her own cheeks. If anyone who was familiar with the two had walked in on this scene, he or she would have been shocked. The amount of emotion that fell off the two in waves was overwhelming.

But Kaoru knew she had to be strong—she had to be strong for herself, as well as for Kenshin. _Let Enishi come_, she thought, swiftly and silently stopping the hot tears, though they still threatened to pour out and stain her paled face. Clenching her fists angrily at her side, Kaoru turned away from Kenshin, a look of feigned indifference plastered over the fear that should have maintained dominance on her delicate features.

"I don't want you to get involved this time," Kaoru stated confidently, her back to Kenshin. "This time, it's my battle." The young woman tilted her head to the side as she cast Kenshin a sorrowful smile.

Kenshin could do nothing but nod in consent.

"Thank you," Kaoru whispered, relieved that Kenshin felt he could trust her enough to fight her own battle for a change. _How ironic_, Kaoru thought, turning her attention to the entrance of the dojo. _The man whom I thought would complete my life will be the one to end it_.

Both Kaoru and Kenshin grew restless over the next few days, awaiting Enishi's arrival. After the fourth day, Kaoru started to believe that maybe he wouldn't come for her yet. _Maybe he needs more time to prepare?_ A heavy sigh escaped the young woman's lips as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, navy eyes gazing lazily out the open door.

Kaoru's senses picked up slightly when an ominous wind began to blow, tugging swiftly at her ebony tresses. Navy eyes widened. Her heartbeat sped up suddenly, the cardiac muscle jumping into her throat. She knew he was here; she could feel his presence.

Rising, Kaoru had to stop herself from running to the front of the dojo and into the intruder's arms. She did approach him, however.

The soft padding of Kaoru's footsteps announced her approach to Enishi. He was standing in the doorway, his Wanbato slung lazily over his shoulder, in case he should find need to use it. Of course, he doubted that he would. He had only come to claim what was his.

"Ohayo," Kaoru greeted Enishi, bowing her head to him.

He gave her no greeting, the usual look of indifference masking any and all emotions.

"Why are you here, Enishi?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. But she was surprised when a confused look crossed momentarily over his features.

Enishi didn't really know why he had come. When he had escaped, his first instinct was to seek out Kaoru. Why, he had no idea. But here he was, standing before her.

Kaoru was even more surprised when Kenshin suddenly walked up behind her. She had been under the impression that he had gone into town. "Enishi," the rurouni said through gritted teeth, his hand resting firmly on the hilt of the Sakabatou.

Enishi flashed angry eyes at Kenshin, as if challenging him. But Kenshin did not return the favor, turning his attention to Kaoru, a look of utter melancholy drowning his normally joyful features.

A hand fell to rest on the girl's shoulder as Kenshin pulled her close to him. A single tear rolled down his paled cheek as the rurouni brushed his lips against Kaoru's, osculating her passionately, yet gently.

The kiss was strained, as Kaoru tried to maintain control over her own emotions and thoughts. She didn't have to fight for long, though, as Kenshin abruptly pulled back, leaving Kaoru longing for more. But she suddenly didn't want or need more from the slender man as Enishi pulled Kaoru to him, planting his own rough kiss on her already trembling lips.

Now, it was war. Both men wanted to stake a claim on the young woman, and neither would be willing to back down.


	7. Please Leave

_Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X. Wish I did._

_A/N: Woohoo! Another short chapter before I take my absence. Umm…okay. What can I say about this chapter? Obviously, it's angsty. And it took me a while to get started on it because I was feeling wiped out due to studying for finals, and wasn't really in the mood for all the angst. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy anyway. Oh yeah, I almost forgot—vocab lesson! The word _bumfuzzled_ means _confused

**Chapter 7—Please Leave**

All is fair in love and war. That statement certainly fell true for our swordsmen, their gazes locked in a fiery glare. They were fighting a war over love—the love of a woman, a love that they were not free to claim in the first place. But this was not of their concern. Their only concern was to win the fair maiden's favor, and take her as their damsel, much like the fairytales of old. Both Enishi and Kenshin wished to fight a chivalrous battle, in which Kaoru was the prize. Both thought the other was the treacherous villain of the story, out to abduct the maiden and torture her, or use her in some cruel, inhuman plot. At the same time, each thought he would be her knight in shining armor, come to rescue her from the perils that threatened to haunt her every thought, sight, and dream.

Kaoru, on the other hand, did not have such childish thoughts. She was completely bumfuzzled by the two men. Each had his own expression of complete hatred plastered over his features, eyes burning passionately. Although she could not understand why Kenshin and Enishi would fight over, her, she _was_ utterly flattered. But her own emotions were pushed to the recesses of her mind as Kaoru in between the two men. "Please stop this foolishness," she requested. However, neither swordsman paid her any mind, but continued to glare daggers at the each other.

The young woman was promptly thrown aside, out of harm's way as both men simultaneously dashed forward. Swords were drawn, and steel clashed against steel, creating a sickening vibration. Kaoru didn't want to watch the heart-wrenching scene before her, but her eyes were drawn to the battle. She winced each time the two blades collided, but it wasn't really painful for her to watch until blood was drawn.

Kaoru didn't even realize she was screaming until her throat began to hurt, a dry, throbbing sensation slowing numbing it. Large tears spilled down her cheeks, leaving hot, wet trails on her raw skin.

Ebony locks flew out behind Kaoru as she raced forward. Her arms were almost instantly around the swordsman, his blood soaking her already tear-stained face as she pressed her cheek against his chest. With a heavy sob, Kaoru turned to look back at the champion of the battle, and her eyes lingered on the blood that slowly, rhythmically dripped from the end of the sword.

"How—how could you?" Kaoru asked through stifled sobs, pleading eyes still gazing intently at the blade.

Kenshin had nothing to say. In fact, he couldn't believe it himself. Why would he turn his blade around? The last time he could remember reversing the blade, even though he didn't use it, was when Jinei had used the Shin-no-ippou on Kaoru, and had threatened her life. But Kaoru's life wasn't in danger, and neither was anyone else's. Kenshin had turned the blade simply because of his own jealousy.

The Sakabatou fell to the ground with a clatter, droplets of crimson blood spattering across the cold stone. The rurouni stared straight ahead of him, unable to do or say anything. He couldn't even bring himself to look down upon the sword at his feet.

After several moments of complete silence, in which only Enishi's strained gasping for breath could be heard, Kenshin turned emotionless, paled eyes to look at Kaoru, her lithe form bent over the larger being that was Enishi. Her tiny body racked with shudders, salty tears spilling down the edges of her face, and onto Enishi's motionless form.

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, to attempt to explain himself to Kaoru, but no words would come out. All he could do was stare mutely. After several minutes of complete silence, Kaoru turned swollen eyes to Kenshin. "Please leave," was all she said before turning her complete attention back to Enishi.

A hand reached out, but fell limply back to his side as Kenshin nodded in consent. Bending over to retrieve his sword, Kenshin was shocked when he felt a feeling of sickness enveloping him. In his younger years, the Battousai had shed much blood. Why, now, was the rurouni feeling queasy at the sight of the crimson liquid staining his sword? _Why now?_ continued to ring throughout his thoughts as Kenshin hastily shoved the bloodied steel into the scabbard and left.


	8. Offenses and Alterations

_A/N: M'kay, so I've actually been moving this story along a lot faster than I thought I would, which means all you loyal fans out there will get to read more before I'm gone for an entire month, during which there will be no posting of new chapters. Of course, when I return from Japan, it's very possible that I'll have a couple of chapters to post up, since I'll be spending a total of approximately 24 hours on a plane. But I'm not making any promises. Anyway, this was another rough chapter for me to write—stupid angst (even though some of it was rather enjoyable). So I demand that you enjoy._

**Chapter 8—Offenses and Alterations**

Kenshin walked for days on end, without any purpose whatsoever. After a little over a week, he found himself in Kyoto, standing in front of Tomoe's grave. He didn't understand why he had ended up where he had, but as lavender eyes stared blankly at the cold stone, Kenshin felt a sudden jolt of emotion wash over him. He knew that he had made mistakes in his life; he was standing in front of one of the biggest ones. But he now also knew that he had made another mistake, and it hurt just as much as killing Tomoe had. Kenshin had hurt the woman he now cared tenderly for, and she had turned her back on him.

Without warning, the rurouni's legs gave out on him, causing the slender man to fall to the ground. His knees hit the rough stones hard, and sharp edges pierced through cloth and skin. Thin lines of blood forked out from beneath his folded legs, staining the lifeless stone crimson. Kenshin, however, ignored the blood and the pain, pushing them to the back of his mind. All he could think of was how he had made Kaoru suffer.

Then came a flood of emotion, followed by hot tears. Kenshin didn't bother to stifle the heavy sobs that came in waves, not even when a young child, passing by with his mother, pointed a mocking finger at the broken, weeping man. Kenshin had lost everything dear to him; Enishi had finally taken his revenge after all, even if he was unaware of it. But Kenshin knew he had to accept it. He had, after all, killed Enishi's father and sister, stealing away what little happiness the young boy had had.

Glancing down to the sword at his side, the swordsman suddenly felt like he had when he had killed Tomoe—that to atone for all the lives he had taken, he should give his own life. But as he laid a hand on the sword's hilt and moved to draw the blade from its sheath, something stopped him. An unexpected shudder coursed its way through Kenshin and up his backbone. Reddened eyes lifted and, to his surprise, Kenshin saw Tomoe standing before him, a wilting red flower clutched in her pale hands.

"Kenshin." Tomoe spoke his name gently; her voice held a tone similar to that of when they had first met—timorous, yet more surprised than scared.

"T-tomoe," Kenshin managed to stutter out her name as she walked slowly toward him. When the young woman was standing directly in front of him, Kenshin stood and flung himself into her arms. Her embrace was warm, just as it had been when she was alive, and yet, Kenshin didn't even register that he was somehow hugging a woman who had been dead for over ten years. "Tomoe," Kenshin said once more, this time more definitely, now assured of her presence.

A gentle smile crossed Tomoe's porcelain features as Kenshin buried his face in her bosom, comforting himself with her presence. Stroking his chestnut locks lovingly, Tomoe lowered herself and Kenshin to the ground as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and held him close.

An unspoken conversation commenced as the two lost lovers held each other, and after some time, Kenshin was fast asleep. When he awoke, his face was pressed against the cold stone, crimson tresses spilling over his face and shoulders onto the hard ground. Pushing his upper body off the ground, Kenshin looked around, confused. _Was it all a dream?_

* * *

"Ngh." Enishi cringed in pain as Kaoru pressed a hot cloth to his chest. The gash was still present, though the edges had slowly begun to heal, forming pink scar tissue.

"I'm sorry." Compassionate navy eyes turned to look up at the man's pained face as the young woman reached a hand over and brushed silvery hair off of Enishi's sweat-drenched face. Kaoru knew that Enishi was in pain—he had been ever since it happened. But Megumi had been informed, and was on her way back from Aizu. Kaoru quickly finished cleaning Enishi's wound, then moved to stand at the door. "Please come soon, Megumi-san," Kaoru whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

She was worried about Enishi's wound, and about his condition. But she was also worried about Kenshin, and how he was faring on his own. Kaoru hadn't meant to be so rough on the rurouni, but as she now looked back on it, she realized she had probably crushed him. _Kenshin, please come home_, she pleaded silently as a single tear rolled down her cheek, staining the papery white skin.

Enishi knew Kaoru was crying. He could sense it. And even though it was not in his nature to do so, he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to tell her that everything was going to be fine. But he couldn't. As a matter of fact, he couldn't really do anything but lie around, waiting for the woman doctor to arrive. It was infuriating that he had to remain down, taking orders from a woman. But then again, Enishi didn't really mind it because Kaoru showed him so much affection, and her hands were constantly on his chest, caressing the tender skin.

Wiping the few tears that had leaked from her eyes, Kaoru turned back to face Enishi, a forced smile appearing. "How is it?" she asked, motioning to the open wound.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Good," she replied. As Kaoru knelt beside Enishi, she picked up a roll of bandaging that she had absent-mindedly left lying beside his bed, and began to cover his wound.

Enishi only had to wait one more day for treatment. Megumi Takani arrived at the dojo, medical bags and luggage in hand. She had brought enough for a two-week stay, even though she only intended to stay for one. As she pushed open the front gate, Megumi immediately knew something was different. She had been told nothing, except that there was "a medical emergency" at the dojo, and that she was needed right away, so she had no idea what was going on.

When the gate squeaked open, Kaoru emerged from within the building, blood stains visible on her hands. Megumi immediately became worried. "Kaoru, what happened?" the woman asked, staring directly at the crimson on Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru followed Megumi's gaze down to her hands. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just replacing his bandage."

Megumi was now even more worried. She dropped her luggage at the door and pushed past Kaoru, only the medical bag still clutched in her hands. What she found inside, though, was not what she had expected. Lying where Megumi thought she would find Kenshin was a platinum-haired man with a large build, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He wore no shirt, and his chest was bandaged.

Without saying anything, or asking who the man was, Megumi knelt at his side and opened her medical bag. She immediately pulled out gauze, scissors, a stitching kit, and a bottle with clear liquid, most likely some form of antiseptic. She hastily removed the bloodied bandage, and winced slightly at what she saw—Kaoru definitely didn't belong in the field of medicine. The gash was still gaping, and bleeding more than it should have been for being several days old. The inside of it wasn't exactly clean, either. _What did you do to the poor guy?_ Megumi thought, shaking her head in exasperation as she took the antiseptic in her hands and poured it over the gaping hole in the man's chest. He screamed, right on cue.

"Easy there," Megumi cooed as he squirmed under her touch, and the powerful sting of the antiseptic. She had poured quite a bit over the wound, but it was completely necessary. In its current state, the wound was prone to infection, and she wanted to be sure to kill any bacteria that were already beginning to grow. As Megumi pressed a sheet of gauze, soaked in antiseptic, against his chest and proceeded to clean thoroughly, Enishi swore under his breath.

All the while, Kaoru was standing in the doorway, worrying her lower lip in between her teeth, believing that no one was paying attention to her. But Megumi noticed the nervous, worried habit. _What is this man's relation to Kaoru, and where is Kenshin?_ Megumi thought as she proceeded to stitch Enishi's wound.

Megumi had arrived late in the day, and so, she worked late into the night, cleaning and stitching, and bandaging over the stitches. When she finally finished, Kaoru was fast asleep on the floor, slumped against the wall. Enishi, however, was wide-awake. "You're done," Megumi told him as she piled the supplies back into her bag and stood up. "But I suggest you get some rest, and you stay in bed." Megumi thought of waking Kaoru, but decided against it. She knew there was a lot they needed to talk about, but it could wait; she was tired. Taking her bag in hand, Megumi padded down the hall, in search of a place for her to sleep.

When Enishi was certain that Megumi was gone, he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over at Kaoru. _That won't work—she's too far away._ Pushing himself up further, Enishi rolled over and stood up. As soon as he was standing, however, he doubled over, clutching at his chest and abdomen. "Kaoru," he whispered into the darkness, collapsing to his knees. The pain was worse than he had imagined…a lot worse, and it was unbearable.

Kaoru's eyes blinked open at the sound of her name, and it took several minutes to adjust to the poor lighting. When she finally could see, the first thing her eyes fell upon was Enishi, curled on the ground, his fists clenched in pain. Kaoru was on her feet and at Enishi's side before she even knew what she was doing. "Gods, Enishi, are you all right?" she asked, worried, placing a hand on his back.

Enishi made no noise, but looked up at Kaoru, the pain prominent in his turquoise eyes. "Let me help you," Kaoru whispered, helping Enishi to roll back onto his bed. As she settled him into place, he reached a hand up and grasped her wrist firmly, startling her slightly. Before she knew it, Enishi had pulled Kaoru into a firm hug, though she could sense it was hard for him to do so, as she was now pressed roughly against his chest. "Enishi, I—" She was cut off, however, as Enishi pressed his lips roughly, yet sensuously against Kaoru's. And unbeknownst to either of them, someone was watching from the shadows.


	9. Exposed Emotions

_Disclaimer: I wish I was a genius at animation, but I'm not, and therefore, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X, or any of the characters._

_A/N: So, yeah…I wrote this chapter instead of doing the enormous pile of summer homework I'm supposed to finish before going to Japan. shrugs Oh well…I had more fun writing than I would have had reading _Grapes of Wrath_. Anyway, I've been so random with when and where I write, that I'm gonna stop saying stuff like "this might be my last chapter before I leave" and "I can't believe I got another chapter done before my trip" because at this point, I don't have a clue what's going on. All I know is, I write when I feel like it, and I don't write when I don't feel like it. Makes sense, right?_

**Chapter 9—Exposed Emotions**

"Kaoru, we need to talk," Megumi said hurriedly as she lightly took the young woman's elbow and nudged her toward the door. As soon as they were out of Enishi's hearing range, she spoke again. "What's going on here, and where's Kenshin?" she practically blurted out.

Kaoru was rather shocked by Megumi's abruptness. "What do you mean?" she responded timidly, avoiding Megumi's eyes. She wasn't really sure that she was ready to explain the happenings to anyone yet. She hadn't even told Yahiko and Sanosuke; though she was grateful that they hadn't been around for the past few days.

"Who is that man, and what is your relationship with him?" Megumi had so many questions to ask, but she tried to curb her desire to ask them all at once.

Again, Kaoru avoided Megumi's eyes. "His name is Enishi Yukishiro."

The name sounded familiar, but Megumi couldn't place it. "And your relationship?" _Where is Kenshin?_ Megumi still wondered. _And why isn't she with _him

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Kaoru pulled her lower lip in between her teeth and worried it gently, though not hard enough to pierce the delicate skin. "I think I'm in love with him," she finally stated, staring at the ground.

And then it hit Megumi—she recognized the name. Enishi Yukishiro was the brother of Kenshin's first wife, Tomoe Yukishiro. He was the one who had kidnapped Kaoru only months earlier, and he was the man who had desired Kenshin's death so fiercely. "How can you be in love with that monster?"

Megumi's cheek turned a bright shade of red as Kaoru's hand left a stinging sensation. She couldn't believe that the younger woman would slap her, but she had.

Tears welling in her eyes, Kaoru turned and ran off in the opposite direction. And though Enishi couldn't hear what had progressed between the two women, he had seen it.

When Megumi approached Enishi, intending to change his bandages, he refused to let her touch him. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop moving around. I need to check the stitches." But still, Enishi wouldn't allow it. Sighing, Megumi fought hard to curb her anger. "What's wrong?"

At her words, Enishi turned cold, turquoise eyes to stare at Megumi. And that was when Megumi knew—Kaoru's love for the cold-hearted killer wasn't one-sided; he was in love with her, too. As she realized it, Enishi seemed to become aware that she knew, and his gaze softened slightly, and he allowed the lady doctor to examine her needlework.


	10. Return of the Rurouni

_A/N: Yeah, I spent all of last week watching Rurouni Kenshin. That was fun. And boy, I never realized how good-looking Seijuro Hiko is for 43. And I _love_ his outfit (actually, I just like that type of outfit in general…it was cute on young Kenshin, and great on Kenji, too). And every time I watch the episodes were Hiko teaches Kenshin the final technique, I realize how cocky Hiko is…isn't he just grand? Geez, I should have put him in my fanfic. Okay, that's enough rambling. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't actually responded to any of the reviews I've been getting, but I _am_ very grateful. I always get really excited when I get an e-mail telling me I got a new review. And I would especially like to thank Kura-sama, Midori Konbu, anime queen420, ELLIE 31773, and Jade Lotus for reviewing multiple times on my story (sorry if I forgot anyone)._

_Ooo…on another note. I leave for Japan in 6 days! And I finally got my host family assignment. I will be staying in Kisarazu, a port town in the prefecture of Chiba. And I'm really excited because they have a dog._

**Chapter 10—Return of the Rurouni**

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I cannot stay any longer. I must be getting back to the clinic. My patients need me," Megumi began, picking up her bags. She had dressed and checked Enishi's stitches early in the morning, and now she was leaving, even though she had only been at the dojo for three days. "When Sir Ken returns, please tell him I would like to speak with him." Before walking out the door, the lady doctor pulled something from her pocket, which she held out to Kaoru. When Kaoru took it in her hands, she saw what it was—it was the same ointment Megumi had told Kaoru to give to Kenshin when she followed him to Kyoto. "And give this to him. Wherever he is, I'm sure he needs this."

Kaoru simply nodded, still staring blindly at the ointment. She didn't really know what to say. Kaoru was ashamed of slapping Megumi, especially when she had taken the trouble to come out to the dojo and care for the wounded Enishi. And so, she felt ashamed to speak to, or even look at, the lady doctor. When Kaoru said nothing, Megumi turned and left, closing the front gate silently behind her.

As soon as Megumi had left, Kaoru abandoned the ointment in search of Enishi—she had found right before Megumi's departure that he was not in his bed. The search lasted only moments; Kaoru found Enishi sitting as the back of the dojo, eyes closed and legs crossed. He looked like he was in meditation. However, as Kaoru approached, turquoise eyes flung open, and the man was on his feet in seconds. Before she knew what was going on, Enishi's well-muscled arms had wrapped around Kaoru's lithe form, pulling her close to him. Simply since the accident, Enishi seemed more passionate. Maybe his near-death experience had taught him not to take life, and especially Kaoru, for granted. Whether or not that was the case, Kaoru would never know. But whatever the reason, it didn't matter; Kaoru enjoyed the new passionate Enishi.

"Good morning," Kaoru sighed into Enishi's bulging pectorals, while her slender arms pressed against his abdomen and the ripped muscles. As she leaned into Enishi, Kaoru couldn't believe how different Kenshin and Enishi were physically and emotionally, when they seemed so similar in spirit.

"Morning," Enishi returned, his breath ruffling ebony locks. He smiled. Enishi couldn't remember being this happy. Not even when he was young, and Tomoe was taking care of him. Tomoe had always been reserved, showing little emotion. But Kaoru was different. She wore her heart on her sleeve, allowing any and all to sense her emotions. It was a welcome change.

"Wuh you wike suh bweafis?" Kaoru asked, her voice muffled against Enishi's bare skin.

"Come again?" Strong hands rested on lithe shoulders as Enishi pushed Kaoru back slightly so that she would be able to speak clearly. When he did so, she proceeded to giggle.

"I said, would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh, of course." Enishi's words were followed by a hearty chuckle.

Kaoru matched Enishi's chuckle with laughter of her own. Her laughter quickly filled the room, and it was contagious; as soon as Kaoru began laughing, Enishi followed suit. Soon, the two were on the ground, laughing joyfully in each other's arms. And that's where they were when Kenshin slid open the door and peered inside—in each other's arms, a broad grin delighting the face of both. Kenshin didn't think he had ever seen Kaoru that happy, so long as he had known her. In fact, now he was beginning to think that all he ever brought Kaoru was sorrow and pain. _Maybe she's better off with Enishi._


	11. A Heart of Regrets

_A/N: So basically I didn't spend any of my twenty-odd hours on a plane writing. And I didn't write very much while I was in Japan. Uhh…yeah. That's pretty much my explanation for why this took so long to get up. And school. I started about a month ago. Sorry. And just so you know, there will be one more chapter after this one—an epilogue._

**Chapter 10—A Heart of Regrets**

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I cannot stay any longer. I must be getting back to the clinic. My patients need me," Megumi began, picking up her bags. She had dressed and checked Enishi's stitches early in the morning, and now she was leaving, even though she had only been at the dojo for three days. "When Sir Ken returns, please tell him I would like to speak with him." Before walking out the door, the lady doctor pulled something from her pocket, which she held out to Kaoru. When Kaoru took it in her hands, she saw what it was—it was the same ointment Megumi had told Kaoru to give to Kenshin when she followed him to Kyoto. "And give this to him. Wherever he is, I'm sure he needs this."

Kaoru simply nodded, still staring blindly at the ointment. She didn't really know what to say. Kaoru was ashamed of slapping Megumi, especially when she had taken the trouble to come out to the dojo and care for the wounded Enishi. And so, she felt ashamed to speak to, or even look at, the lady doctor. When Kaoru said nothing, Megumi turned and left, closing the front gate silently behind her.

As soon as Megumi had left, Kaoru abandoned the ointment in search of Enishi—she had found right before Megumi's departure that he was not in his bed. The search lasted only moments; Kaoru found Enishi sitting as the back of the dojo, eyes closed and legs crossed. He looked like he was in meditation. However, as Kaoru approached, turquoise eyes flung open, and the man was on his feet in seconds. Before she knew what was going on, Enishi's well-muscled arms had wrapped around Kaoru's lithe form, pulling her close to him. Simply since the accident, Enishi seemed more passionate. Maybe his near-death experience had taught him not to take life, and especially Kaoru, for granted. Whether or not that was the case, Kaoru would never know. But whatever the reason, it didn't matter; Kaoru enjoyed the new passionate Enishi.

"Good morning," Kaoru sighed into Enishi's bulging pectorals, while her slender arms pressed against his abdomen and the ripped muscles. As she leaned into Enishi, Kaoru couldn't believe how different Kenshin and Enishi were physically and emotionally, when they seemed so similar in spirit.

"Morning," Enishi returned, his breath ruffling ebony locks. He smiled. Enishi couldn't remember being this happy. Not even when he was young, and Tomoe was taking care of him. Tomoe had always been reserved, showing little emotion. But Kaoru was different. She wore her heart on her sleeve, allowing any and all to sense her emotions. It was a welcome change.

"Wuh you wike suh bweafis?" Kaoru asked, her voice muffled against Enishi's bare skin.

"Come again?" Strong hands rested on lithe shoulders as Enishi pushed Kaoru back slightly so that she would be able to speak clearly. When he did so, she proceeded to giggle.

"I said, would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh, of course." Enishi's words were followed by a hearty chuckle.

Kaoru matched Enishi's chuckle with laughter of her own. Her laughter quickly filled the room, and it was contagious; as soon as Kaoru began laughing, Enishi followed suit. Soon, the two were on the ground, laughing joyfully in each other's arms. And that's where they were when Kenshin slid open the door and peered inside—in each other's arms, a broad grin delighting the face of both. Kenshin didn't think he had ever seen Kaoru that happy, so long as he had known her. In fact, now he was beginning to think that all he ever brought Kaoru was sorrow and pain. _Maybe she's better off with Enishi._

As soon as lavender eyes caught on the two before him, Kenshin felt something within him shatter. While away, he had sensed that he was losing Kaoru, but it happened much faster than he had anticipated. And now, the rurouni felt there was no need for him to remain at the dojo, a burden on the young assistant master. The swordsman had made up his mind in an instant. Kenshin Himura, once the legendary Battousai the Manslayer, would turn ronin once more. He would wander off again, just as he had told Kaoru he may have to do one day.

The memories of that day were still fresh in Kenshin's mind. _"You never know when I may have to wander off again."_ Back then, Kaoru would have protested. But Kenshin's gut told him she would not protest now. The wandering samurai had created a void in the young girl's heart, a void that Enishi had now filled.

Kaoru could finally be happy with Enishi Yukishiro at her side and in her heart. No longer would she spend sleepless nights worrying over Kenshin's well being. The rurouni's mind warned him not to trust Enishi with Kaoru's fragile heart. But his entire heart and soul warned him that it was time to let go. Enishi was right for Kaoru.

Kenshin had every intention of leaving once more, but Fate would not let him off that easy. As the rurouni turned to leave and once more follow the path of a wandering swordsman, Kaoru looked up, her laughter dying as the entire room fell silent.

Navy eyes fell upon Kenshin, and Kaoru could not deny that she had missed her long-time friend, companion, and previous love interested. But although she had missed him, the young woman could no longer look upon him with eyes full of compassion. She could only stare at the man blankly, mutely. And she could no longer wish for him to return her love. She could only wish that he had never come into her life, that he had never caused her heartache and grief. And as she wished such, Kenshin felt her desires, for they gnawed at his very being, chipping away at his heart. After Tomoe, Kenshin had never wanted to love again, for fear of loss and heartbreak. And after Kaoru, Kenshin knew he truly _would never_ love again, for too much heartbreak can destroy a man for good.

Kenshin turned to leave, a small piece of him waiting to hear Kaoru's voice, wanting her to stop him from departing. But the cry never came. As Kenshin Himura became a wanderer once again, there wasn't even so much as a parting wave from the watching girl. As far as Kaoru was concerned, Kenshin had left the very instant the Battousai stole into his heart in a fit of jealousy and rage.

For the first time since he had begun living with Kaoru, Kenshin's heart was once more filled with regrets.


End file.
